


You Know The Two Of Us Are Just Young Gods

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I cannot stand the Knights Of Ren, much less their fanatic of leader,”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know The Two Of Us Are Just Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Domhnall Gleeson's quote about Hux and Kylo's relationship in the movie ("They have their own relationship, which is individual and unusual,") and his comment about Hux fearing individuality in himself and others (is Hux repressing something maybe? *winks*) had me thinking one thing: these two are gay for each other.

“General, it is highly suggested that we call in the Knights Of Ren for this particular mission,” Phasma said in her calm and collected voice, even though she could see the lines of displeasure playing on the general’s face.

 

Hux scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I cannot stand the Knights Of Ren, much less their fanatic of leader,”.

 

“I’m well aware, but it seems that they are best equipped and trained to provide us with the services that we need,” Phasma replied, her tone still cool.

 

“I refuse, I will not let their mess of a leader Kylo Ren onto my ship. My ship, my rules,” Hux said, pointedly looking out the bay windows.

 

“Too bad I’m already here,” came a voice from behind Hux and Phasma. Hux exhaled deeply before slowly turning around to face the owner of the voice.

 

Standing before him, in all his self-serving glory, was Kylo Ren. Hux would not lie, he spent a lot of time avoiding the other man. Everything about Kylo was wrong. Everything about him was the opposite of Hux and the opposite of Hux’s values.

 

“Kylo,” Hux said smoothly, not wanting to betray any further emotions to the man

 

“Hux,” Kylo said, taking off his mask to reveal his face. His mouth was set and he squinted ever so slightly, no doubt adjusting to the (albeit dim) lighting as compared to the dark tint the mask offered him.

 

Hux’s stuttered for a second, but he quickly got himself under control. “You should call me ‘General’, you know. I am your superior and you should treat me as such,” he replied. There was something too personal, too close about Kylo using his name. They were not friends. They never would be.

 

Kylo’s lips twisted into a smug smile, and Hux knew he’d made a mistake. Kylo began to walk forward, and Hux unconsciously took a step backwards.

 

“Well... _General_...you may be my superior by law, but I think we all know who has the real, true power here,” Kylo said, further approaching where Hux and Phasma stood. Kylo brought his hand up and suddenly Hux couldn’t breathe.

 

“Stop, or I will shoot,” Phasma said, now commanding. They might have needed the Knights Of Ren, but she still had her own orders to follow.

 

Kylo glanced over at her, smirking. “My argument is not with you. And besides, you and I both know that I could have you incapacitated before you could even pull the trigger,”

Through her helmet, she glared at him, but let him proceed. It wasn’t as if they didn’t go through the same charade every time Kylo and Hux were in the same room, but Phasma still had to at least look like she was doing her job.

 

Kylo released the hold he had on Hux's windpipes. “What is your worst memory, General?” Kylo asked, taking the glove off his right hand and bringing it close to Hux’s face.

 

“Why?” Hux asked, caught off guard.

 

“Remember it,” Kylo said, bringing his shockingly cold hand to rest on the side of Hux’s face.

 

Just as Hux thought of his worst memory, a wave of pain shot through his head, turning everything red. It felt like his head was being crushed between two steel blocks, his eyes stung and his ears were ringing. “Stop!” he shouted, spit flying out of his mouth.

 

Kylo withdrew and wiped Hux’s spit off from his own cheek with his gloved hand. He looked into Hux’s watering eyes.

  
“You know what the difference between me and you is? What our one, singular difference is? Our only difference is that you are so afraid of yourself, and I am not. I do not fear myself, and that is _true_ power,”.


End file.
